Tyran 509.27 Iota Timeline
The Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe is a shared fictional stop motion universe, based on characters created by Hasbro, Takara Tomy and Marvel Comics (along with Godzilla from Toho Co., Ltd.). The timeline below chronicles the major events in the Universe. Timeline Prehistory *According to legend, the Transformer race begins when the AllSpark falls from the sky onto the barren world that will become Cybertron, giving life to the planet. *One of the Primes comes to believe that the AllSpark is "speaking" to him, and in his pursuit of power, he breaks the Dynasty's one law: he destroys the sun of a life-bearing world. This prompts the Dynasty to establish a new restriction, requiring them all to be present for the activation of a harvester. Undeterred, the renegade Prime secretly handpicks a selection of Cybertronians to be part of a new faction under his leadership, the Decepticons, and builds a facsimile Matrix to carry on his work. His counterfeit Matrix proves inferior when his next star-harvesting attempt backfires and floods his body with primal energies, driving him to total insanity. For his repeated infraction, the Prime is cast out of the Dynasty by his brethren and dubbed "The Fallen". 17,000 BC to 10,000 BC *Circa 17,000 BC, The Fallen brings his Decepticons to Earth and begins the construction of a star harvester in the planet Earth which he's aware hold's life, afterall this is part of his trap for kill his brothers, he and his brothers come to earth for harvester its star but Fallen see humans nearby and begins to wipe out some humans, Jetfire descovers that Fallen is planning on destroying a planet filled with life. Jetfire, unable to countenance his master's dark acts any longer, rebels, The Fallen before his brothers could do anything to stop his plans teleports and announces to his Decepticons that the Primes have betrayed them. the Constructicons are angered, but some Cybertronians agrees that planet with life cannot be destroyed thus a war begins, as Fallen happily sees his plans working as he expected, Prima tries to stop Fallen but fails and he gets stabbed by Fallen when he tried to kill Jetfire, at the end Fallen is stabbed multiple times by his brothers who steal the Matrix and sacrifies themselfs by creating a tomb for the Matrix resting place. Angered by his failure Fallen blames Jetfire for all this and tries to kill the seeker he manages to injure him and causes him to go to stasis but before Fallen can deliver the final blow Prima uses his final energy and strength for banish his own brother forever, the Fallen is sucked by a sarchopagus where he will be stuck for the rest of his life. Prima weakened and injured falls to the ground and dies. he's honored a hero by his fellow cybertronians and his body is brought back to Cybertron for hold a funeral service for Prima, Gears slowly retrievies Prima sword and takes it with him. *The Constructicons kills Sunstreaker. *Sometime later, Kup and Trion defects to the Autobots, unknown to the other seekers. 1880s 1888 *A Decepticon pretender comes to Earth in 1888 and takes the form of a human and begins to kill female humans, turning himself into Jack the Ripper. many reports depicts a not human beign. 1900s 1906 *Around 1906, the Allspark is launched to space, Skyquake chases it, but he finds the Nemesis and tells the Fallen about the launch, in case the Allspark is lost or destroyed, he tells Fallen that he could rebuild it with an Asgardian cube. 1930s 1938 August 13 *Jetfire wakes up from his stasis when the Fallen orders him to do it. With no memories about his past, Fallen easily tricks Jetfire on working with him again, telling him that the Primes betrayed them both, and had Jetfire search the Matrix again, with Ransack help, Jetfire visited many villages, but the humans always fled in terror wheen seeign him, but some humans in one village were not scared of him, as he resembled the gods their ancestor talked about from generations to generations, Seekers Kup and Trion kept an eye on Jetfire, the villager tells Jetfire that the Matrix is one of the rocky hills, after this, the village leader touches a bottom on Jetfire leg, which temporarly blinds him and begins to see symbols, the villagers tells Jetfire to leave when they descover he's one of the "Evil Gods", the villagers forces Jetfire to leave, leaving him confused cause he's not evil. Jetfire then contacts Ransack, who teleports in front of him, Ransack tells Jetfire about the Space Bridge tech, later Jetfire tells him that the Matrix is in a rocky hill, so they split to find it, so do Kup and Trion, Trion fights Ransack but dies, Ransack fails to find the Matrix. Jetfire meets Kup and fights him, but before he can finish him off, Kups tells him to kill him just like he will do to all life in earth, but Jetfire is confused cause he's a con and they dont termiante life cause Fallen told him, Kup tells him that its all a lie and shows up a hologram about the Battle for the Matrix. Jetfire now remembering his past defects to the Autobots, Fallen voice commands him to finish off Kup, but Jetfire turns against his former master, angered Fallen orders Ransack to get Jetfire, before Ransack fights Jetfire, he kills Kup, but then Jetfire defeats Ransack causing him to go into stasis lock. 1939 *Fallen tries to control Adolf Hitler, in hopes Hitler could send one of his allies to find the Tesseract, so the Allspark could be rebuilt if something happned to it. 1940s 1945 April 29 *A early spy of SHIELD finds Hitler bunker and sneaks in it and takes pictures of strange alien symbols in Hitler office. 1960s 1967 March 22 *Jetfire still with no luck on his search for the Harvester and Matrix, is wandering in a desert when an SR-71 Blackbird crashed into him and exploded. Amidst the chaos, he took its form. 2000s 2009 *Seymour Simmons demands Sector 7 to investigate some pictures of vehicles he believes are aliens but Sector 7 passes and thinks he's obsessed with them. *Years have passed since Megatron was shrunk and offlined, December 20 *Elita-1 goes to a mission with Ultra Magnus. *Optimus Prime leaves Cybertron for find the Allspark. where he finds it on Earth thus Optimus sends a message to the Autobots confirming he found the Allspark and its in a museum and needs help for retrive it. *Starscream and Incinerator returned to Cybertron and found out of their master demise, Starscream took over leadership. later Knock out, Sideswipe are captured. Knock out is held in the Decepticon base for a while. Thundercracker is killed by Sideswipe. Bumblebee leads an attack to Starscream base which ends the life of many Decepticons including Starscream, Dreadwing, Scorponok and a Rampage Drone. Autobot Prowl loses his life aswell. *Meanwhile the Constructicons have Sideswipe, Knock Out, Jazz and Gears captured in their base. Sideswipe escapes, leaving the others behind but returns after encountering the ghost of his Brother, Sunstreaker. The Constructicons destroy their base, Killing Gears. Galvatron and Zarak are killed in battle with the surviving Autobots, the Constructicons are defeated. *Sideswipe then joins the battle on Starscream base. Incinerator is killed by Frenzy, Thundercracker is revived by Frenzy, Fallen teleports to Cybertron still trapped in his sarchopagus and orders Frenzy to revive some dead Decepticons using the energy of Incinerator spark. Starscream, Scorponok and Dreadwing are revived and Sideways and bonecrusher are sent to earth. *Bumblebee receives Optimus Prime message and makes a small team of Autobots for the mission. *Arcee fights Blackarachnia and she's easily defeated and is wounded. *Fallen tells the Decepticons of the message Optimus Prime sent and orders them to find the cube for bring back Megatron and free him from his prision, Bumblebee, Longarm arrives to Earth first, Dreadwing dies. Sideswipe and Jazz arrives to Earth to help their leader and they head to the museum. but Starscream steals it first and Megatron is revived. Optimus Prime is attacked by Bonecrusher and a Ramapge drone. The Autobots meets with humans who were attacked by Scorponok and they help them. Bee steals the Allspark from Starscream. *after Arcee recovers from her wounds she's sent to train with Sideburn, due to her poor fighting skills. they start to bond with each other as they train. *Ironhide, Springer, Rollbar later arrive to Earth. Dirt Boss dies, a battle happens in a city where Thundercracker, Springer, Jazz, Ironhide, Frenzy, Brawl, Barricade all perish. Jolt and Knock Out arrives later. Optimus believes Megatron is dead after he was defeated and reclaims the Allspark but Megatron wakes up and attempts to steal the cube only to lose his life when the cube is merged with his spark, only few pieces of the cube remains and one is trapped in the backpack of a boy. *in the Nemesis, The Fallen senses Megatron death and the Allspark destruction, sensing the remains of shards, he calls Jetblade and orders him to go to earth. *Now unable to use the cube for restore Cybertron, the Autobots stays on Earth, their new home. *Knock Out gives Lennox the Allspark shards. Bumblebee gets his vocal proccesors repaired by Rolblar, but Rollbar doesnt know how he fixed it, Bumblebee descovers the holiday named Christmas, and wonders what its about and what humans do for celebrate it. *Meanwhile in the deserts of Nevada, Sector 7 agents investigate there as a robotic scorpion was spotted. the S7 agent is killed by Scorponok and Starscream kills the cameraman. *After the attack in the Desert, Starscream quickly leaves earth. *The Autobots moves to a base in Florida as their new headquaters on Earth, Lennox forgets the give give back the shards to Optimus, Scorponok sees the soldiers and notices the shards. Scorponok quickly hides before he's spotted. Longarm disposes of the remains of the Decepticons outside their new base. Optimus contacts Striker for join them on Earth. Bumblebee decides to leave and spy the humans for see what they do on Christmas. *Striker leaves Cybertron and heads to Earth. *Sideburn and Nightbeat does some modifications to Arcee's arm. December 21 *Arcee finishes her training, after they're done, she and Sideburn goes to somewhere else on Cybertron. December 22 *Bumblebee parks himself in a Walmart as he spies some of the humans and is recorded by security cameras, those recordings are given to Sector 7 later on. *Since Bee was missing for 2 days, the Autobots goes to find him. it also reported that Tony Stark was freed from Afghanistan, The Decepticons attack a city in Florida, the soldiers go there, so do the Autobots, Lennox newphew Jackson, follows them and enters the Autobot base, where he meets Bumblebee and tells him about the attack, Bee leaves and helps the soldiers and other Autobots. *Meanwhile Starscream arrives to Earth where, unknown to him he lands on the Autobots new base, in there he finds Megatron body, he mocks and beats up the corpse before leaving the planet again, Starscream arrives to the Nemesis where the Fallen tells him that he wont led the Decepticons, Starscream also tells him about building a new Allspark, but Fallen doesnt allow him to do it, cause its impossible and only the now missing Skyquake knows how to do, Starscream leaves the Nemesis angrily, Fallen contacts Soundwave. *During the battle in Florida, Striker reveals he works for the Decepticons and is killed. Jetblade demands the shards or will kill the 2 humans that have them, but Optimus is confused. Jetblade is killed by Sideswipe. Lennox reveals he have some of them, leaving them wonder who is the other human, Lennox promises Optimus to give the shards after Christmas. *Starscream arrives to Cybertron where he tells Blackarachnia about his plans to do a new Allspark, Starscream takes over leadership to the Decepticons and promotes Blackarachnia to be his Second in Command, Blackarachnia tells him that Lockdown knows alot of the Allspark so he could be used to help in doing the new cube, Blackarachnia goes to find him. *Having heard the whole conversation, Nightbeat goes to inform Chromia that Starscream is alive. *Eventually Blackarachnia, Dinobot and Ravage find Lockdown. but Chromia sees the whole thing while she hides, she goes to inform this to the others. *Starscream orders the Decepticons to build a new Allspark replica. Blackarachnia brings Lockdown to Starscream. *Hound is sent by Moonracer to arrest Starscream, but Blackarachnia finds him. *As Lockdown and Starscream discusses about their plans. Blackarachnia captures Hound, Lockdown suggest to use the Autobots Sparks for reactivate the cube. meanwhile Wildrider begins to suspect that maybe Starscream killed Megatron himself. *With no updates on Hound status, Moonracer feeling guilty, quits the Elite Guard. 2010s 2010 *A month passed since the defeat of Megatron but the Decepticons keep coming and coming. January 3 *Sideways and Bonecrusher attacks Chicago. January 5 *The Constructicons kills an construction worker all those events are recorded in camera. January 7 *Sector 7 Agent John Smith makes videos for future members of Sector 7. January 12 *A Megatron clone is created by Soundwave. *Sideburn and Arcee returns from their trip. *The Decepticons begins to search for Autobots for Starscream cube, some Autobots are captured, including Sideburn, Starscream orders the Decepticons to use fellow Decepticon Smolder for the new Allspark too, Starscream then puts tattos over his body. he eventually drains the sparks of the Autobots and Smolder, but the cube fails to be activated. Wildrider shows up and is able to turn almost all cons against Starscream, around that same moment the Autobots, led by Moonracer attacks them in an attempt to save their now deceased friends, the Megatron clone is sent to save Starscream and his "creations", Wildrider dies. The Megatron clone is made Leader to the Decepticons, until Megatron is revived, Fallen and the Decepticons start planning their next mission. *After they descover they arrived late and their friends died, Moonracer tells Arcee that Sideburn died, Arcee is heartbroken. January 15 *Arcee still heartbroken decides to kill Starscream. she becomes more distant towards others, not caring for anyone else, Starscream returns to Cybertron, so he (alongside Blackarachnia) faces Arcee, but her attempt to kill Starscream fails as she's defeated and Starscream base explodes, she's believed to be dead. Starscream and Blackarachnia escapes. *Incinerator is ressurected by Overcast. *Optimus descovers the other Human location, Bumblebee is sent to find Sam Witwicky. *Optimus and the soldiers all join forces and creates NEST, for hunt down the remaining Decepticons. Soundwave overhears and conversation with Optimus Prime and Peter Burns. Wheelbot, Incinerator and Overcast are sent to retrieve the Allspark shards that are in NEST possesion, but they are detected by NEST, resulting in Wheelbot and Incinerator death's. Bumblebee meets up with Sam who takes him to NEST. they are chased by Brushguard and Death Stalker, but Bumblebee eventually kills them. Bumblebee and Sam arrives to NEST, where Optimus tells Sam about the Primes and the Fallen betrayal. Sam gives him the shard the Megatron clone leads an attack to NEST but he's defeated and captured. Skids and Mudflap arrives to Earth just for fun. Construction on the NEST Diego Garcia base begins, with first moving the deceased bodies of Ironhide, Springer and Jazz. unknown to Optimus and Sam the shard accidentaly gets stuck into Sam clothing. January 16 *Soundwave leads to a rescue mission for free the clone which is a sucess, but ends up in the death of Blackdor, Stockade and Unicyclobot, Soundwave procceds in erasing Optimus knownledge of the Dynasty of Primes, while Starscream steals one of the Allspark shards which he accidentaly uses on Fallen himself, freeing the original Decepticon from his prision. Bumblebee and Sideswpe try to drive Sam home, but Bumblebee and Sam are taken away by Sector 7, resulting in Bumblebee losing his vocal prossecors again, Soundwave after hearing Fallen was freed, decides to put Megatron ressurection in hold and retrieve a relic in S7 possesion which will lead them to the Star Harvester itself. he sends Rumble after S7. Rumble finds the relic and tells Soundwave Sideswipe meets up with a new set of Autobot arrivals. Sector 7 detects the Autobots from NEST and captures Moonracer and Overchet, while taking William Lennox and Robert Epps to custody. resulting in the other Autobots leaving the Florida base. Fallen allows Soundwave to command the next attack on Earth, while Starscream stays in the Nemesis to take care of the Hatchlings Optimus and Sideswipe have a argument due to Optimus not wanting to go to Sector 7 and free Bumblebee and the others, resulting in Optimus leaving the Autobots, leaving Sideswipe in charge. who is boo'ed by the other Autobots who wants Prime back. Lennox and Epps calls the president to close down S7, but they end up revealing NEST existence to the president. Soundwave steals the relic. Bumblebee, Overchet, Moonracer and Sam are freed by S7, but they leave Lennox and Epps behind. Optimus confronts the Megatron clone one more time, this time finishing off the clone who gives him a warning that the Decepticons will find "it", Sideswipe and the others detect a Energon signal coming from Mission City, Soundwave tells Sideswipe about the relic and then blast Sideswipe far away, Sideswipe lands next to Optimus and they make up and conclude the relic may be the "it" that the Megatron clone reffered to. Moonracer contacts Ratchet, Ratchet tells them to go to Mission City, Sam then calls Lennox about sending NEST there. Rumble is killed by Seymour Simmons while Lennox and Epps tries to communicate with NEST to go to Mission City. the Autobots arrive to Mission city where they meet with the Twins. Soundwave army arrives to the city causing wreck on the city. Iron Man fights Sideways but he's defeated. Lugnut kills Bulkhead. Bumblebee Team arrives to the city, but Bonecrusher kills Overchet by his ripping his spark out. Soundwave arrives to Mission city and the battle for the relic begins. Optimus and Sideswipe kills Onslaught and Overchet when they are on their way to Mission city. they meet up with Lennox, Epps and Simmons. during the entire battle the relic falls to Sam hands, Soundwave chasses him, but Optimus arrives in time to save Sam, during the battle, Payload, Rampage Drone #3, Lugnut, Dinobot, Cyclonus, Nightstick and Blackarachnia all perish. Optimus and Soundwave have their final battle in where they attempt to shot at ech other the same time, but in that moment Iron Man wakes up and fires a laser which is merged with Optimus and Soundwave missiles aswell causing a big explosion which destroys the relic and presumaly Soundwave. the entire NEST team moves to Diego Garcia. Simmons is offered a job at NEST but turns it down, Bumblebee is assigned as Sam guardian. *Moonracer is also assigned to guard Sam alonside Bumblebee. she, Bee and and Sam leaves Diego Garcia and head back to California. Sideways meanwhile made it to California too after he retreated from the battle. *while the NEST Team cleans up Mission city, Ravage drags Soundwave offlined body to safety where he reawakes, distraught by his failure he quickly sends Sideways, Demolishor and Dead End to Shanghai and tells Wheelie to hunt down Sam Witwicky. *Sideways get's the message, Sam, Bee and Moonracer arrives to California, but Sideways is able to locate where Sam lives, so he suggest to put the Shanghai mission on a hold while he tries to get the shard by himself. Sam introduces Bee and Moonracer to his parents, Moonracer and Bumblebee goes to live in Sam's Garage, Sideways tries to get Sam that night, but since Bumblebee is still awake, Sideways is unable to get him. Bee see's Sideways, but the con dissapairs leaving Bee confused. January 17 *Bumblebee is still confused about if he saw Sideways or not. Sideways tries to capture Sam again that day, but once again he is unable to get him, but his sudden appearances results in Sam thinking that Bee may be seeing things and is getting overprotective. after having a nightmare about Sam being killed by Megatron, Bee is determinated to not fail with his duty. that night, Bee and Moonracer are in rest mode, but then Bumblebee due to his worries about Sam safety goes Sleep-walking and goes to get Sam, goes to the neighbourd and destroys vehices. but Moonracer is able to wake him up. February 7 *Arcee is revealed to be alive and orders Chromia to contact Elita-1 as they will go to Earth. Category:Timeline